


Timeless Tales

by deiterrc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deiterrc/pseuds/deiterrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are alone in Purgatory. Strugling to survive Castiel Admits his feelings for dean. But how will dean react? (Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Tales

As the lunar beam shot onto his chest he felt himself grow weak.

 

Dean had fought off several rogue vampires and three demons. A crimson red gash painted his Adonis –like forehead. His eyes glanced around him, green as a blade of grass in the sunlight but stained dark with the horrors of the man’s past. 

No one.

He was cautious not to be followed; He didn’t want Cas to be in any danger. 

Walking through the dismal plains painting with blotches of trees he gripped his makeshift dagger and positioned himself in a left foot forward fighting position, the position he learned from John.

Still no one. 

The light of the camp washed over the area, it did the same to dean; washing away his fear as he saw eyes older than time gazing towards him like a confused puppy. The crystal deep clearness of his companion’s blue eyes pierced deans heart, finally someone who wasn’t trying to kill him. He returned his weapon to its rope hilt and rest next to Castiel.

“Hello Dean,” the angel said in a voice surprisingly deep for such an innocent thing.

“Whats shakin Cas” Dean joked.

“Shaking? I do not understand what you are trying to say dean,” He tilted his head to the side and stared at Dean awaiting a response. Dean laughed.

“Was that a joke?,” Cas asked.

“Yes Angel boy, it was,” 

Thoughts shot around Dean’s mind, one however stuck out the most.

“Cas, have you ever been in a situation like this before,” He asked.

“Like what?” Cas turned his head to survey the area.

“Stranded, No contact home, with just one person,”

“No Dean, I’m afraid this is my first time,” Cas fixed his focus to dean.

“I guess you could say we’re bot-“

“Virgins,” Castiel interrupted.

“Don’t do that you creepy son-of-a-bitch,” Dean giggled.

“Who is watching over who first?” The angel asked.

“I dunno” Dean said, still trying to get over the Virgin joke.

A howling noise echoed throughout the air, filling Cas with fear. In a panic he grabbed onto dean who turned and slammed his cheek into Castiel’s mouth.

“Jesus fuck Cas, watch where you put that damn thing” Dean groaned, rubbing his rose red cheek .

Cas still held onto Dean. Dean turned his gaze to Castiel.

“Dean, Have you ever,” He stopped.

Silence emanated throughout the air.

“Ever what?” Dean asked murdering the aforementioned silence.

“Felt strongly towards somebody,” Castiel blushed.

“Strongly? You mean like wanna fuck them? Holy shit Cas do you have a crush on someone?” Dean looked into the angels two deep abysses.

“Not necessarily mate with them, more like. Be next to them” Cas looked down and began to isolate himself from the conversation. He was digging a hole to bury himself in with words, but dean was helping him out.

“We crave acceptance, No matter what species you are I bet you always want that special somebody. But sometimes you have to really look to find them, you have to try! Or else they could slip through yo-“

Cas forced his vessels lips against Deans. Shocked Dean pulled away.

“Cas what the hell man!” Dean eyed Cas slowly.

“I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry,” the Angel started to get up, but before he could Dean put a hand on his lap.

“Cas. Do you. I mean are y-, I’m not.” Dean gargled his letters out with just legible pronunciations.

“Are you trying to ask my sexual orientation Dean,” Cas replied

“Yes, Yeah I am,” Dean shuffled closer to Cas, His thigh was now resting against the Angel’s.

“I am not homosexual dean, But. You are this rose in my garden of bluebells. You don’t belong there, but you’re too beautiful and majestic to remove, and you stick out like a sore thumb so I can’t ignore it and I don’t know what to do!” Cas’s eyes began to tear up, He brought his head down into his hands and cried. 

Slowly dean slid his hand down Castiel’s shoulder and reached his hand. Cas’s soft skin felt like fresh silk. Dean gripped the Celestial beings hand, interlocking fingers, with his other hand he raised Castiel’s head and wiped his tears.

“Cas. Sexuality is not something to be afraid of,” He emerged himself into the crystal of Cas’s eyes and found himself hypnotised to his beauty.

“But, You are not like me Dean,” Cas’s eyes welled up, he Sniffed.

“I can change,” Dean whispered into the Angels ear and caressed his head in his own chest.

“To be honest, ever since I met you I had doubts about, well. Myself,” Dean laughed.  
Cas looked up into Dean’s face.

“Really?” He asked.

Dean locked his fire red lips onto Cas’s, kissing him whilst stroking his back and comforting him. He released his mouth grip and rest Castiel’s head on his shoulder

“Yes really,” He said, Smiling.

Cas pushed dean over onto the floor. The two laughed. Cas lay himself upon dean and slowly licked Dean’s lips. Dean leant up and bit the Angel’s bottom lip, causing him to moan in pleasure.

“That feels strange, yet pleasing” Cas whispered.

Dean rolled with all his might, reversing the two’s position. Dean was now in control. He kissed behind Castiel’s ear and made his way towards the earlobe. Once he had arrived he gently clenched his teeth around it. Then he pulled back, his vision fixed onto Castiel’s eyes. 

“Cas?” Dean said, with hesitation in his voice.

“I think I,” Dean slowed down as the words tumbled out his mouth.

“You think what?” Castiel asked.

“I think I care you,” He replied.

“Care me?” Cas looked puzzled.

“Oh god damn it you stupid shit I fucking love you okay,” Dean planted a kiss onto Castiel’s cheek.

“I, I,” Cas Stuttered.

“I love you too,” He said, Smiling.

Dean got up and grabbed the blood-stained blanket Cas had made from clothes found on the creatures they killed. He dragged it over to where Castiel lay and placed himself next to the Angel, making sure to place one hand underneath him and one hand over him, as to “spoon” him. As soon as dean rest his head on the dirt he placed his nose into Castiel hair and inhaled it. It smelt divine. He kissed the area of hair where he had smelt and closed his eyes.

 

Little did they know the horrors Purgatory would show them.


End file.
